sway
by Xsoccer-pyro-wolfX
Summary: the sequal to Blood tree. With the lives of the tree hill teens ever be the same after there run in with Marco? Leyton, Naley


Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Never have and never will for as long as I live -- oh well. But i do own all of the ideas that come out of my head and the plots and story lines in any of my fics also i don't own Sitting waiting wishing by jack johnson... i just thought it would work well in the story

A/N: Hi everyone. I told you that it wouldn't be long before the sequel for blood tree would start mwhaha. Like most of my other fics all of the chapters are named after song titles by a specific band that for some reason seems to work well with the plot of what's happening in the story. For The vampires will never hurt you the band was My chemical romance, and for blood tree the band was system of a down. The more i thought about this fic the more i reallized that the perfect band for this instalment of the Blood tree saga was lost prophets (some of you may know them for the song last train home) so for any of you who have there CD try listening to the song that the chapter is named for when you read the chapters. So I'll stop boring you with this mindless blabber about Rock bands that some of you could probably care less about. Here it is the first chapter of Sway. (just so you know this picks up where the last story left off.

Chapter 1: To hell we ride

Nathan laid in a hospital bed. Haley at his side. It had been a week since there run in with Marco, the vicious 'spleen shooter'. Unfortunatly Marco hadn't died and was in the same hospital as Nathan and one he was healed he would be dragged straight to the county prison. Lucas who had also been shot , had healed quickly and was taken to the County prison to await trail for the murder of officer Kenneth Maelstrom.

Haley sat next to Nathan's sleeping form. He'd been out most of the week that they had been home thanks to high does of painkillers. When he was shot the bullet had peirce pert of him lung, but the doctors said that he would probably be alright. Haley hadn't said anyhthing to anyone since that night in the woods. Not even Nathan. She was afraid that he wouldn't want her anymore if he knew what Marco had done to her before he had come to her aid. So she sat there in silence, playing with Nathan's Dark brown locks and waiting for him to wake up.

"don't worry we'll get you out of here." Peyton said to Lucas. It was visiting hours at the county jail and Peyton and Brooke had gone to visit Lucas.

"Thanks" Lucas said. He knew Peyton and Brooke where trying to bail him out, the hard part of it was convincing Brooke's parents to give her the money to get an acused murderer out of jail. "... so how's Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"I dunno... we haven't been to see him yet." Peyton said. "Haley's hasn't left him the whole time he's been in the hospital so I'm guessing that if she's still there then he's still alive and from what your mom told us the doctor said he was going to be ok." Lucas sighed with relief.

"we better get out of here." Brooke said it was getting kind of late and they had a long drive home. Peyton nodded in agremment.

"I love you." Peyton said before standing up to leave.

"I love you too." Lucas said. The bound between the two of them was even stronger since they had gotten away from Marco and his spleen shooting madness.

As they where about to leave Brooke's phone wrang. "Hello?" She said, answering. "Ok thanks. Love you dad, Bye!" Brooke said enthusiastically. Peyton and Lucas looked at her wondering what she was so happy about. "New plan!" Brooke said before they could even ask who had called. "Lucas you're coming home with us, we've got the bail money."

That night the three teens drove back to tree hill together. They knew that on monday when they started back to school everything was going to be different by now everyone knew about the attacks in the woods and the arrest on Lucas Scott. But because of what they still didn't know they had formed there own oppinions about what had ' really happened that night in the woods.

Lucas looked at the front door to his house deciding wether to go in or not. He wasn't sure how his mom would react to his new criminal record. Against his better judgment he took Lucas took his house key out of his pocket and opened the door. Karen was sitting on the couch with Andy watching TV.

"Hey." Lucas said shyly, walking behind the couch and away from his mom and Andy. Karen immediately jumped up and gave him her famous ' you're not going anywhere' look.

"who are you and what did you do to my son?" She asked.

"what are you talking about mom... it's me." Lucas said nervously.

"NO! You're not my son!" Karen yelled. "Lucas would never kill anyone! Especially a police officer!" Lucas said nothing. "My son doesn't shot people or end up in jail." That last comment was a hard blow to Lucas.

"MOM! I am your son." He protested.

"No you're not." Karen said. "her voice very even toned and calm. "You can't be my son died in the woods when he shot that police officer."

"I knew coming home was a bad idea." Lucas said. Walking back out the front door, slamming it behind him. He didn't know where to go usually if something like this happened he would go talk to Haley or Nathan but he couldn't do that since Nathan was in the hospital and they don't let criminals in to any hospitals exeptr mental hospitals. There was only one place he could think of to go and that was to go see Peyton. He walked to Peyton's house and rang the doorbell. Peyton's dad answered the door.

"Rake boy? What are you doing here so late?" Larry asked. Lucas looked down at his shoes.

"I just wanted to-" Lucas was cut off by Peyton, she'd wanted to see who was at the door.

"oh hi Luke What are you doing here." She asked. Lucas looked up at Peyton with a hurt expression in his eyes, peyton could easily guess what had happened. "come here." Peyton said, pulling Lucas in side and hugging him.

"Did I miss something while I was gone on my last job?" Larry asked looking at the two teens. He had just gotten home that night form a job and hadn't yet been told about what had happened in the woods the previous week. Neither Peyton or Lucas said anything, as they walked past Larry to Peyton's room.

"Ok so what happened?" Peyton asked, she was sitting on her bed looking up at Lucas who was sitting in the chair that he had stolen form Peyton's computer desk.

"Well according to Mom I'm dead." Lucas said.

"She must be mad that her sweet innocent son is a fierce killer now." Brooke said walking into Peyton's room. She saw the look in Lucas's eyes and decided it was a bad time to be there. She slid back through the doorway and leaving Peyton and Lucas alone again.

"wow I guess she wasn't to happy with you was she?" Peyton asked, Lucas shook his head. He didn't say anything. Lucas and Peyton just sat there in Peyton's room, complety silent for the longest time. After what seemed like hours Peyton finally broke the silence. "I'm gonna go to bed." Lucas looked up at Peyton with a sad look in his eyes. "you can stay here tonight if you want." Peyton said.

"Thanks." Lucas said.

The next morning Peyton looked over the side of her bed.She saw Lucas laying on the floor next to her, still sound asleep. He'd decided not to sleep with peyton the previous night out of the fear that her father would kill him.

Peyton got up and put on her school clothes. Today would be their first day back since the incident with Marco. Lucas heard Peyton moving around and opened his eyes. He knew he was in for a day in hell at school and had considered skipping but that would just get him in even more trouble. He watched Peyton running around looking for her clothes.She had never been very good with organization and that was reflected in the way her clothes where scattered in various places around her room. Lucas leaned back on his elbows still laying on the floor watching Peyton. He smiled, it had seemed like he and Peyton had always had an invisable wall between then that had stopped them from being together without feeling gilty about it. They had thought it was immposible to be together after the love triangle fiasco with Brooke, but the three of them had all seemed to move past that.

Haley woke up and looked around. She was still in the hospital. She hadn't left Nathan's side since he'd been admitted ti the hospital the week pervious It saw like a part of her made her stay there. No matter how offten people told her to leave she wouldn't. She just sat there completely silent, waiting and for Nathan to wake up. She had a small radio that was on. Haley had somehow done the immpossible thing that Peyton had never been about to do in the time she and Nathan where together. Haley had managed to get Nathan addicted to the thing Nathan had mocked Peyton about, Rock music. Right now the radio was playing _sitting waiting wishing_ by Jack johnson. Haley listened to the song. Holding onto Nathan's hand the whole time. The song lyrics where kind of ironic at the time.

"_Wasn't worth never having you _

_Maybe you've been through this before _

_But it's my first time so please ignore _

_The next few lines cause they're directed at you _

_I can't always be waiting, waiting on you _

_I can't always be playing, playing your fool _

_I keep playing your part _

_But it's not my scene _

_Want this plot to twist _

_I've had enough mystery _

_Keep building it up _

_Then you shooting me down _

_But I'm already down _

_Just wait a minute _

_Just sitting, waiting _

_Just wait a minute _

_Just sitting, waiting _

_Well, if I was in your position _

_I'd put down all my ammunition _

_I'd wonder why'd it take me so long _

_But the Lord knows that I'm not you _

_And if I was, I wouldn't be so cruel _

_Cause waitin' on love ain't so easy to do _

_Must I always be waiting, waiting on you _

_Must I always be playing, playing your fool _

_No, I can't I always be waiting, waiting on you _

_I can't always be playing, playing your fool" _

" Wow that song's sappy." A voice said. Haley knew that voice. It was none other then the voice of her beloved Nathan Scott. She practicall jummped on Nathan, hugging him tightly. Haley was so glad that he was finally awake. He'd been awake for a little while a few days previous but that was only for about 5 minutes. Haley wanted to tell Nathan how relived she was that he was aright but form some reason she felt as if she where mute, it seemed like the words wouldn't come out. It had been like that since the night that they had run into Marco. The doctors had told her that this might be a side effect of some type of shock having to do with the trauma of that night.

Lucas could feel the eyes of all his classmates on him as he walked throught the halls. He could here the false rumors and gossip floating around. It was a constant roar of accusations that where most certainly not true.

"I heard he shot his brother!"

"That guy killed Tim." "no way not Tim." "Yeah and Felix too." The never ending buzz was enough to kill those who knew the truth about what happened.

A./N: Hi people. I'm sooooooo sorry that this took as long as it did to finish. But now that school's out for summer the updates should be done quicker. Please review and don't forget to vote for your favorite Scott brother. The standings at the current time are:

Lucas:29

and

Nathan:29

it's tied so make sure to vote for who you think is hotter!


End file.
